Zero of the White Frost/Aspects
Zero left behind a ratty bronze crown after his final death. The crown had seven tines and each tine could fit a single gemstone. Whosoever combined all the gems into the crown could summon Zero, that was the legend. But each Gemstones is guarded by Zero himself, more or less. An aspect of zero in life, in power and mind. Whitesnow Diamond: {Location: Edenia} A white-blue gemstone lies hidden in in the verdant forests and aromatic plains of the word of Edenia. Held by Lucana, a Hengeyokai of the Fox shogunate who has grown very fond of the oddly cold jewel. It is in fact the Diamond of the Crown. Whitesnow looks very much like Zero did in life. He appears to be a humman or Krosian in his early twenties with ice blue hair and eyes. He wields a broadswords of Cold Iron. Whitesnow is the Aspect of Zeros Shimo Shimo no Mi and his martial abilities. He is capable of using the powers of the Shimo shimo no Mi at will and can also fight close range with his iron broadsword. In addition to this he is also able to inspire allies into battle, and he seems to be a great leader. This seems to mean that this apect is supposed to a nostalgic one as mentally it represents Zero after the Time Skip and before the war. Mature, calm, and confident in his powers and supportive of his allies. His major classes reflect his abilities with Sorcerer being his primary class, Fighter being Secondary, and Warlord being tertiary. As the Aspects are designed to represent him but no be him it is understandable that this aspect, while looking alot like him is considering a relationship with Lucana. Something Zero would not do for loyalty to his dead wife. Starheart Amythest: {Location: Alleos} In this Mist Valley of the realm of Alleos lies a shining Amythest who guides the fledgling goddess of that realm in her descisions. The Amythest is actually an aspect of Zero, and his only female aspect. Starheart stands about 5'2 with a very attrative body (36D-24-33) though is curiously either unaware or uncaring about it. She represents Zero's mastery of psychic and psionic powers including his use of Haki. She is capable of generating bursts of Haoshoku no Haki that can subvert even poweful warriors though rarely uses it due to lack of need. In actuality the usage of Conqueres Haki is almost uniquely relagated to her temper. However she is a master of Kenbunshoku haki and Busoshoku haki though she specializes in the former. In adition she can manipulate emotions and perceive thoughts. augmenting allies with feelings of enlightnements, joy, or reckless confidence, though she takes care to guide her "children". She can use psychic powers to heal aswell by inducing allies abilities to overcome pain and damage through the power of the mind. Using this power she can also read thoughts, make mental suggestions, and move objects telepathically with little effort. Lastly she can armor her body in both Busoshoku Haki and a mysterious pychic force and strike enemies from afar with mental blasts. She wields a sword in close quarters. Often this simple magic longsword is armored with haki and embued in emotional magic and psychic force. Mentally she is designed to represent Zero's compassion and love. During his days as an Elder in Meridian he had no knowledge of his depressing past and was joyous and kind. He loved his followers dearly even as a ghost later on he would walk amongst them as a stranger and for this reason Starheart was born. Starheart classwise would be primarily an Ardent, secondarily a Psion, and tertiarily a Battlemind. Necrobsid Onyx: {Location: G'ungol} Floating on one land mass or another in the Darken world of G'ungol is a shiny black Onyx. hiden inside is the cyncal one of the seven aspects, Necrobsid, or just "Sid". Necrobsid is not int he possesion of any one being though has resided in the court of the Maiden of Macabre several times. He waits for an unfortunate G'ungolian to aquire him and then rests terrible curses upon them until they release him, killing lnly those that dare harm others in his presence (so long as they are demons etc). In aspect form he is the tallest. He stand about 6'4' and is quite thin making him look much taller. He has a mohak haircut and a few piercings and for all intents and purposes looks very little like Zero. "Sid's" powers are those of shadows. He is able to completely utilize the powers of ghosts, haunts, spirits, specters, and wraiths to his full advantage including being intangible and using soul draining touches. He can use the shadows of this world to his advantage aswell casting shadow magic with great ease and binding darkness to his whim. In addition to this he can alter his boy in disturbing ways becoming a living nightmare infused with a cold blue fire and going into a mindless bestial state, though retaining enough sense not to kill those that push him to that breaking point. He is the least likely to care about the edict of peace and often times reaches the point where he question the inability to kill to the point where he attempts to find a way around that rule. He is not evil though. His attitude simply exiting as the aspect of Zero during the Krosian Civil War where enraged and forced to remember his depressing painful past he wandered the realm of teh Shadowfell to regain the souls of his lost country. He is grief ridden, full of regret, and hateful acceptence in this state though is reluctant to admit it. He understands Zero's past, the rules of the Edict and the concept of peace but questions why he must follow the rules when his opponents never do. Classwise "Sid" would be a hodgepodge of Spellscarred, Shadow Mage, and Gloom Warlock focusing heavily on inate ghostly and wraithesque powers. Lividen Gold: {Location: Silverlight} In the court of Uranomyst in the realm of Silverlight sits a marble pillar on which rests a golden jewel. The God of the Krosians often speaks to it when seeking advice and the jewel often times responds, but speaks freely and willingly to the Uranomysts son, Weiss Gauss, and the god know that his son will one day surpass him, for inside that jewel is Lividen Gold. Viden is thte Aspect of Zeros godliness. He is tall and broad and is decked in ornate armor. He appears handsome and has long flowing golden hair. He speas words of wisom and gives great advice. His powers are those of the divinity. He protects and stikes with holy blows from a powerful sword and casts magical prayers to keep allies safe and healed. In addition he is capable of casting powerful hold spells to cast terrible judgement on enemies out of the reach of his blade. In addition to this he can fly on wings made from holy light. Lividen mentally represents Zero as a member of the White Army. Heroic, protective. He raced healong into battle to protect his people. His glory would be spoken of for ages in tales, now relagated to obscure passages in old tomes and the note and chords of the Song of Ages. He often tells Weiss about the "man who death could not defeat", and gives him advice in his daily responsibilities. Weiss Realizes it may one day be his turn to watch over the Krosians and wonders of Lividen ever did for all the advice his gives. Viden is priamrily an Avenger, seconarily an Invoker, and is tertiarily a Paladin Crimson Oruby: {Location: Moltarrn} A bright red Ruby glittering with flecks of inner gold sits on a barren rock island in the realm of Moltarrn surrounded by firey lava. Watched over by Azers, Diamonts, Tahagah, and other, though never at the same time and sometimes by no one. The spirit inside the jewel is Crimson Oruby, easily the most annoying of the aspects. Crimson appears like a prepubescent boy who could easily be confused for a you girl. He is energetic, spunky, but also childish and naive. Overly confident in his powers though this is in contrast to his short height. Crimson represents mentall Zero's naivite', arrogance, and overconfidence in his powers that stemmed from his aquiring of the Shimo Shimo no Mi. But instead of ice, his powes of are magic. Binding into one small raucus body are teh chaotic magics of Zero's magical blood. He invokes magical yet destructive power across the spectrum of chaotic and elemental spells. Though like many of the other aspects he is also preoficient with a sword, oftentimes his close range combat his heavily augmented by powerful spells. He is easily the most agile of the aspects and preferss fighting at mid and long range, casting a variety of spells and never the same one twice. his mental immaturity and destructive nature has left him alone an a rock but it has changed him little. He is primarily a Sorcerer, his secondary class would be Swordmage, and saves his Third Slot for Wizard spells of an elemental or destructive nature. Misralon Silvar: {Location: Nim} In a Githzerai themple in the Quicksilver Sea of the planet Nim lies a shimmering silver jewel. It speaks rarely but when Githzerai monks ask the rights questions it sometimes the secrets of the universe. It's denizen is Misralon Silvar. "Misral" is the last of the Aspects to made. He stands snearly as tall as "Sid" but wears grey robes and appears to be an elder gentleman. He is the Aspect of World. He was created after Zero returned from his second eternal slumber. This Zero's personality is seemingly gone. He is calm, quite, and matter of fact. The erason for this is because he had seen eternity and accepted his fate, that he himself was no longer to be part of this realm. He was a relic of a bygone era. This combined witht he incredible burden of his new powers forced him to use them devoid of emotion. Misral's magic is widely considered the most powerful of the Aspects as he specializes in time, space, and reality magic. Equally skilled in time travel, spacial distortion, gravity manipulation, matter and antimater control, dending the laws of physics and reality. His magic is complex but he is also the smartest and wisest of the aspects and his intelligence extends into science, and mathematcs. It is because of these traits the Githzerai revere him as he is an unexpendable ally in the field of artificery. But more than that his magic permeates the foundations of the Adoruan cosmos, he can literally alter all and so he remains quites so as not to awaken his powers fully. Primarily he'd be a Wizard, Second he'd be a Psion, and Laslty he'd be a Runepriest with several traits of artificer. Emerald North: {Emerald Location: Adorua} When Zero first created his apects he had one simply called "Iron". It represented his physical prowess, but even though he was a competent fighter, physical force was never once his style. He was great swordsman and had a personality reminiscent of Zeros while he was a god. Determination, understanding of responsibility. After several years though he fell into obscurity. And then it was released. The Sadness was awakened by a foolish demon lord, and then again by an even more foolish Onuhagah. The Sadness, a manifestaion of Zeros terrible wrath, rage, anger, despair, and depression balled inot a mighty physical fighter was a force to reconed with. It fought Araeala Gauss in her Overlimit form on equal ground until it was reasoned with by her songs and haki. It would return to fight Hook Spade and evetually kill him. Realizing it could not wandera bout Iron approached him and after a fight the two became one. The concept of responsibility and the iron will mixed witht he boundless emotional torment and made one being, Lord Emerald North. His physical might is extraordinary. The strength of monstrs and the skill a a deadly bladesmaster. But more than that, the Sadnesses emotions were of loss and were primal in their rage and so the spirits of the earth lent him their power. He can tranform into vicious ice beast and control ice and plantlife. though he controls the later far less often. Under certain circumstnaces the iron binds in his mind shatter and he charges headlong into battle with deadly force. He is the only one of the aspects to forgoe the use of a sword though he has a greatsword. Instead he prefers a powerful axe. He is alos the only Aspect constantly asctive. He sits in an icy lair once used by Zero to slumber, hiden away in the Celsin mountains. Gelu often come to pray to him and revere the deep green emerald he carries. Prmarily he'd be a Barbarian, second he would be a Warden, and lastly a Druid. The Sapphire Vestige, Lazulan Whule the others before him are Aspects, Lazulan is a Vestige. A memory left behind for the Krosians to remember and worship if they chose. He changed his appearance to that of an old man in blue armor so as to appear as a different being. He once more simply wishes to watch the Krosians and not actively intervene. He can shunt himself between shrines across dimensions as he is only a living memory and so can travel the Blue Star whenever he wishes. His powers are presumably similar to Zeros as he has demonstrated cold powers, ghostly atributes and haki. But nothing else is confirmed. The Vestige is simply content to watch rather than act and often times simply just sleeps assured that his children are safe. Those who die and become wandering spirits can come to him, those who have commited terrible acts can come to him for forgiveness if they truly seek it. He also grants power to those who wish to use him as a patron. He reamians a lesser god of the Adoruan pantheon and has the profile of Winter, Spirits, Protection, Pacts, and Krosians of course. The End of the Aspects In the future the Aspects of the Four Founding gods have all begun to deteriorate. Even they can not last forever. While The Thunderbird, The Living Mountain, and The Mirage, all find suitable hosts for their powers to take over for them in "Immortal Thunder Witch" Midnight Spark, Craton Eschros Bacchus, and "Sables D" Balkan D. Dairou, respectively the Sapphire Vestige instead called together the powers of the aspects and returned them to himself, relieveing them of their duty by once again unity his power and repowering his crown. In the End he sacrificed his life using the Mask of Rejection and his soul was drawn into the Crown, leaving Najiren "Lazulan" Azulong Kiruvidav as his successor, guided by his will still inside the crow.